Razones por las que ser un hijo de Apolo es lo mejor
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Te explicare varias razones por las que ser un hijo de Apolo es lo mejor que te puede pasar en tu larga, bueno a veces no tanto, vida como semidiós.


**Hola nuevamente a todos, esta vez vengo a presentarles un nuevo fic, espero les guste.**

**_Advertencia: Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Campamento Mestizo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

**_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertencen._**

**Razones por las que ser un hijo de Apolo es lo mejor.**

Mi nombre es Will Solace líder de la cabaña 7, es decir de la cabaña de Apolo, que por cierto es la mejor cabaña, ¿la razón? Fácil, nuestro padre es el dios con más talentos en todo el Olimpo, tiene el don de la visión, es el dios del sol, de la música, de la medicina, entre otros talentos. Aunque… también es él quien más se mete en problemas, además de que hace unos haikus horribles y a veces puede ser muy sinvergüenza, miren nada más la cantidad de hermanos que tengo…

Bueno creo que me desvié, continuando con lo que decía, en mi opinión estar en mi cabaña es lo mejor que te puede pasar como semidiós, ya que como bien sabes son contados los golpes de suerte que tenemos.

Te daré algunas razones por las que estar en mi cabaña es lo mejor:

1\. Variedad de talentos:

Como ya lo mencione con anterioridad Apolo es un dios con gran cantidad de talentos, además de ser uno de los dioses más venerados tanto en la Grecia antigua como durante el imperio Romano, así que no es de extrañar que sea un dios muy guay, en mi opinión, incluso mejor que Zeus, aunque esto nunca lo oíste de mí, ¿vale? Si el rey de los dioses se llega a enterar que dije algo como eso me podría ocurrir algo terrible, así que mejor no arriesgarse.

Como iba diciendo, debido a la gran cantidad de talentos de nuestro padre, nosotros nacemos con habilidades innatas, como lo son el tiro con arco, la facilidad con la que aprendemos a tocar un instrumento, podemos hacer poemas y canciones con facilidad…

–Al menos la mayoría de nosotros –me dijo Kayla, mirándome con una ceja arqueada–. Es un poco vergonzoso que nuestro líder de cabaña no sepa hacer un poema.

–¡Oye el ultimo que hice me salió bien! –repliqué–. Ningún semidiós quedo embrujado y Sileno quedó contento con él.

–Y seguro tú también –Kayla sonrió pícaramente y yo me sonrojé levemente. Mi hermana se rió.

–Ese no es el punto aquí –me aclaré la garganta, tratando de controlar el sonrojo.

En fin, como hijos de Apolo tenemos varios talentos, algunos más desarrollados que otros y algunos requieren más trabajo para adquirirlos que otros.

Así que si eres un hijo de Apolo tendrás más de un talento asegurado.

2\. Desarrollo de la libre personalidad:

Como bien saben Apolo es un dios algo… ¿qué palabra debería utilizar..? Diferente a los demás dioses, tiene una forma de ver el mundo y una personalidad incomparable con cualquier otro dios. Por esta razón en particular, nosotros somos muy tolerantes con la forma de ser de cada semidiós.

–Un ejemplo claro de esto –intervino Austin–. Es que nuestro líder sea homosexual y siga siendo el jefe de cabaña a pesar de ello.

Carraspeé.

–Um… sí.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo vas en tu relación? –me preguntó mi hermano, interesado.

–Bien gracias, todo va muy bien, aunque apenas empezamos –hice lo posible por evitar mi sonrojo.

–Como decía, somos muy tolerantes, así que aceptaremos a cualquier tipo de personas, y a las que tienen problemas tratamos de ayudarlas de alguna forma, pues nos parece que no importa lo duro que sea un problema, no es razón suficiente para que una persona se hiera físicamente o busque suicidarse. Para estos casos nuestro lema es un dicho que dice "No hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo resista", y como nuestra cabaña es la encargada de la enfermería haremos lo posible por curar el corazón herido de estas personas. Cosa que sinceramente es más difícil que curar en alguien que sólo físicamente.

3\. Somos comodines:

Así como los hijos de Hermes, que son hábiles en muchas cosas, nosotros también somos útiles durante un enfrentamiento, no sólo porque tenemos increíbles habilidades cuando tenemos un arco y flecha, ya que poseemos una vista de águila (razón por la cual ninguno de nosotros usa gafas), sino también porque somos sanadores.

Normalmente sólo le dan la gloria al héroe que derrotó al líder opositor, pero, ¿qué sería del héroe si se hubiera herido de gravedad y nadie lo hubiera ayudado? El héroe no sería héroe, sino otra víctima más de la guerra.

La verdad a nosotros no nos molesta que nos ignoren o infravaloren nuestra utilidad, a la mayoría de nosotros sólo nos importa el ser capaces de ayudar a los demás, sin importarnos quién o qué, es parte de nuestro juramento como médicos.

Bueno, estoy seguro de que hay muchas más razones por las que ser un hijo de Apolo es lo mejor que te pueda pasar, sin embargo, por ahora solo se me ocurren esas. Dejaré las demás a tu imaginación.

Así que, ¿qué dices semidiós? ¿Te gustaría que Apolo fuera tu padre?

Te estamos esperando, aquí en el Campamento Mestizo o Media-Sangre, como le prefieras llamar, cabaña número 7, ya sabes dónde está.

Reza a los dioses para que seamos hermanos.

**Espero les haya gustado, perdonen lo errores de ortografía que puedan haber.**

**Por cierto para los que tengan curiosidad acerca del ultimo poema que hizo Will y su pareja esta en un fic que escribí hace ya un tiempo, se llama Inspiración y es un Solangelo, si les interesa claro, este fic no es una continuación del otro solo menciona alguno aspectos que aparecen allí.**

**Gracias a mi beater y a los que leyeron esta historia hasta el final.**

**Recuerden los reviews ayudan a la hora de escribir.**

**Pueden pedirme cualquier fic que deseen mientras estén en el rango de las cosas que me gustan.**


End file.
